


Corrupted

by hxshidan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, MC doesn't end up with one of the main five but V instead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxshidan/pseuds/hxshidan
Summary: Four days had passed since you joined the RFA. You were beginning to get used to inviting guests, and chatting in the messenger.An error occurs, and things start going out of control from there...





	1. ˹A severe error has occurred.˼

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA I'M STRESSED AF FOR THE FIRST OF MY THREE ENGLISH LANGUAGE MOCK EXAMS TOMORROW HOO BOY I'M GONNA DIE-
> 
> Though tbh I started writing this a few months ago and because of my stress I went back to it lmao  
> Hope y'all enjoy~

**˹A severe error has occurred.˼**

**˹RFA_Messenger has crashed.˼**

**˹Are you sure… that you want to continue this path?˼**

* * *

 

 

The error message which had come up on your phone was… confusing, so say the least. You supposed that you could send it to Luciel, but… He’d been busy enough recently, complaining about his work. He had enough to do.

But still…

‘ _A severe error has occurred. RFA Messenger has crashed. Are you sure… that you want to continue this path?’_

There was definitely the possibility that this was the hacker just trying to unnerve you, but what was the point of luring you into the RFA just to scare you out again? It seemed pretty pointless, in all honesty.

As you leaned forward on the chair you were in, you quickly re-opened and logged back into the messenger. It was a relief to get the sudden notification of a chatroom opening, so you went into it to see who was online.

 

**_[12:07AM]_ ** _˹Something feels odd tonight...˼_

 

You wondered who it was, because as the app was still properly rebooting, images hadn’t loaded yet. All you knew was that one person was online.

 

**_V:_ ** _I have signal for a short while… Normally somebody is online now._

**_You:_ ** _V? Hello!_

**_V:_ ** _Hello there._

**_V:_ ** _How are you at the moment?_

**_You:_ ** _Oh, I’m okay right now… The messenger app just crashed and I had to restart it a moment ago…_

**_V:_ ** _You probably should tell Luciel about that. He tends to distract himself when doing work sometimes by tinkering around with the messenger._

**_You:_ ** _Yeah… I thought about that, but he has been speaking about how his boss and his maid have been trying to get him to actually focus on his work recently… Something about a client who doesn’t like it when deadlines aren’t met?_

**_V:_ ** _Ah…_

**_V:_ ** _Also… How are you doing with inviting guests? You aren’t feeling too burdened, are you?_

**_You:_ ** _I’m actually feeling quite good about that at the moment ^^_

**_You:_ ** _The others have been really helping!_

**_You:_ ** _Some of the suggested guests have been quite silly so far though… Like Yoosung’s lolol guild. And God for Luciel. Also some ‘Assistant Rights Association’ for Jaehee, which Jumin doesn’t like too much… Haha, it’s fun!_

**_V:_ ** _I’m so glad that you’re not feeling too pressured… Again, I am sorry that you were forced into the RFA so suddenly._

**_You:_ ** _Stop apologising, V! Honestly, I’m enjoying it here!_

**_V:_ ** _Really…? That makes me happy to know._

**_V:_ ** _But I tell you what… Something does feel odd at the moment. I realised that I had signal on my phone when the nagging feeling became too much, so I had to log on._

**_V:_ ** _I just… Feel as though there is something bad which will happen soon…_

**_You:_ ** _Hmm… Maybe the hacker has unnerved everyone, and the closer it becomes to the party… It’s just getting on our minds more and more._

 

Moments later, the chatroom started to glitch. Pixels from the background were going all over the place until it looked exactly how it had done when the hacker had first made contact with you, and… The box where you typed in messages had been greyed out.

 

**_Unknown:_ ** _Well… What do we have here?_

**_Unknown:_ ** _The leader, and the party planner…_

**_Unknown:_ ** _Don’t you both worry your little heads._

**_Unknown:_ ** _You will both be corrupted soon._

**_Unknown:_ ** _I_

**_Unknown:_ ** _guarantee_

**_Unknown:_ ** _it._

**_Unknown: J ~~u~~_ ** _~~s~~ T Yo **U** w ~~a **I** t~~…_

And then, it was normal once more.

 

**_V:_ ** _What was that?!_

**_You:_ ** _The hacker… It’s the hacker…_

**_V:_ ** _That conversation hasn’t even been recorded in the log! We can’t even show Luciel what happened…_

**_You:_ ** _I’m scared now… ‘You will both be corrupted soon’?! I’m shaking…_

**_V:_ ** _… Right. This is no time for me to be on a trip._

**_V:_ ** _I think I’m going to lose signal any time now._

**_V:_ ** _So if possible, can you pass on a message for me?_

**_V:_ ** _Tell Luciel that I’m returning home_

**_V:_ ** _And that he should call me at about 10am_

**_V:_ ** _it’s a bit of a long journey back_

**_V:_ ** _my phone has bugged when it comes to me calling him._

**_V:_ ** _be caref_

**_-V has left the chatroom-_ **

**_You:_ ** _Oh god… I hope that everything is okay…_

 

You left the chatroom, before glancing back at the apartment door. The hacker had led you here… They knew the address. They knew the password. _They could get in at any time if they so wished, and the only way in which you were protected was with a damn CCTV camera in the hall which Luciel had hacked into._

Never had you felt so in danger before…

 

* * *

 

As music blared out of the radio, words were flying out of your mouth as you got lost in the sounds. It was fun when the radio played your favourite songs, especially as you prepared your breakfast. Sure, the pancakes were burning to the pan… But who cared! You were feeling upbeat, and the previous night’s worries were far behind you.

Once the song had finished playing, and the radio had gone to a brief news report, you finally went to surgically detach your food from the pan it was in. It was burned… But at least it was somewhat edible. As you ate on the sofa in the apartment though, you received a text message. You went and decided to ignore it until you had finished eating, which may not have been one of your better decisions, but not to the level of listening to an absolute stranger and entering a different stranger’s apartment because of said initial stranger.

When you finished eating, you stood up, took a good moment to stretch, before returning the plate to the kitchen. You decided to even go through the effort of washing the pile of dishes from the previous four days (by dishes, it was mainly just any plastic containers that some food you ordered came in) and put them away. Again, not the best thing you’ve done. Text after text was starting to come through on your phone, so you returned to the sofa and began to look through the texts.

‘ _Hey, uh… I just noticed yours and V’s conversation from last night… Can you call me about it?’_

_‘Yo! Seven Zero Seven, defender of justice, needs to speak to you!’_

_‘I’m worried, you know! You’ve missed about three chatrooms this morning, and you haven’t missed any since you joined us!’_

_‘Please!!!!’_

_‘CALL ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!’_

_‘GOD SEVEN IS CONCERNED FOR YOUR SAFETY!!!!’_

_‘Gah! Don’t make me come around to that apartment just to see if you’re safe!!!!!!’_

Oh. You bit into your lip as you quickly opened your contacts list, and scrolled down to Seven’s name and started to call him. It felt like hours before he answered, even though it was only about five seconds.

“ _Good! You finally answered, thank god… Are you okay?”_

“Yeah, I’m fine. I slept in this morning, and took a while cooking my breakfast so I missed your texts… Would you like me to wave to the camera in the hallway just to show you that I am?” You were smiling to yourself as you went to the door and stuck your head out and waved your arm about for a moment. You heard Seven sigh loudly as you did that, before he then started speaking more.

“ _Phew… That’s good! But now, get back in that apartment where you’re safe…”_ He remained silent until you did as he said. “ _Now… I’m sorry if it worries you talking about this, but what happened in the chatroom last night when you and V were online?”_

 

* * *

 

V felt quite relieved that he returned to the city at almost 10am exactly. There had been no train delays, so the journey had been quite stress-free. He was going to wait for Luciel to call him, so he decided to make his way back to his apartment whilst he waited.

Thankfully, where he lived wasn’t too far from the station, and with his limited vision, that helped out quite a lot. He strolled through a park during his journey, and smiled at the sight of children playing happily in the sun, and at the views created by all of the plants and trees.

There was this one particular patch of flowers which he likes, consisting of white lilies. He knew that they were commonly given at funerals, but… There was something about them which he thought was pretty and delicate. He also knew that he _had_ to get a picture of them before he turned blind…

It took a further five minutes for him to get home, and it was a relief for him to put in the passcode to his apartment, seeming as he had Luciel implement a similar sort of security system to Rika’s apartment, just minus the bomb. He sighed at the smell which he associated with ‘home’ when inside, and he began to make his way to the kitchen to get a drink before sitting down.

He was not expecting to see his apartment an absolute mess though.

Objects of value were either missing or broken on the floor, photographs were torn or partially burned, and everything else was in a state of disrepair. But one thing stood out even more though… The eyes which had been painted all over too. Specifically, the eye which was linked to Mint Eye…

And then he noticed a message scratched into the television.

‘ _The Saviour’s former apartment will be next, traitor.’_


	2. Break you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threat of Rika's apartment being targeted next after V's has tensions high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a bit of a tough time recently, but I'm writing when I feel well enough...

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _Things… Are not going down well today._

**_You:_ ** _How come, Juju?_

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _And you using Seven’s nickname for me makes things worse…_

**_You:_ ** _Sorry;;_

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _Well… I may as well explain things to you, seeming as you were willing to listen._

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _My father has offloaded one of his unfinished projects onto me and my department._

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _Assistant Kang has been oddly unproductive today, she seems to be ill, and so I have had to distribute some of her work onto others too._

**_You:_ ** _Poor Jaehee…_

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _And V called me before, requesting that I send bodyguards to everybody in the RFA…_

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _But I cannot send any to you._

**_You:_ ** _What? How come?!_

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _He was vague on the details… But he did say that the RFA may be in danger._

**_You:_ ** _In danger…_

**_-V has entered the chatroom-_ **

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _And speaking of V… Hello._

**_You:_ ** _Hey there, V… Did you manage to speak to Seven?_

**_V:_ ** _Hello, Jumin. And yes, I did manage to speak to him. But…_

**_V:_ ** _I returned to my apartment before… Somebody had broken in, and it was completely ruined._

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _What? You are kidding, right?_

**_V:_ ** _No._

**_V:_ ** _But there was a message left behind._

**_V:_ ** _ Saying that Rika’s apartment was next. _

**_You:_ ** _So… I’M IN DANGER, RIGHT NOW?!_

**_V:_ ** _No. Not right now. Luciel is watching the apartment… Though I think it is best to relocate you as soon as possible._

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _I agree with that… But where to?_

**_V:_ ** _We’re still thinking on that._

**_You:_ ** _‘We’?_

**_V:_ ** _Myself and Luciel._

**_V:_ ** _Though… If the apartment’s phone starts ringing, please answer it._

**_V:_ ** _If you do end up in danger, it is a safe way for Luciel to contact you…_

**_V:_ ** _And it also sets off the apartment’s lockdown._

**_You:_ ** _Lockdown?!_

**_V:_ ** _Yes. Rika requested that there was a special security system implemented to protect the RFA’s confidential information. A part of the system is a secret, but I can tell you of the 24-hour lockdown._

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _I… see. Well… I should be going now. Goodbye, both of you._

**_You:_ ** _See you, Jumin._

**_V:_ ** _Good luck for today. Bye._

**_-Jumin Han has left the chatroom-_ **

**_You:_ ** _V… I am safe, aren’t I…?_

**_V:_ ** _Yes. I promise._

**_V:_ ** _If necessary, I will come to keep you safe myself._

 

* * *

 

You had felt nervous ever since V said that somebody had targeted his apartment, and said that they were going after where you were next. This was only your fifth day in the RFA, and already so much was happening all at once… You were absolutely terrified that the hacker was going to break in and kidnap you, or at least bring harm to you.

Initially, your suspicions had been that the hacker was some sort of bizarre murderer who leads their victims to locations with high levels of security to prevent their bodies from being found… Now it seemed to be something completely different. You had a feeling that they _wanted_ you to get involved in the RFA, and to help host another party.

It was difficult for you to feel confident enough to use your phone too, because you were paranoid that the hacker could have been watching it… But then again, wouldn’t Seven be able to see if your phone was hacked into, and warn you?

Just to pass the time, you then sat down on the sofa and turned the tv on just to see if anything decent was on. News, a few crappy reality shows, some old dramas, and a couple of documentaries- Wait, was that a documentary on kittens? You had to watch that. Maybe you could message Jumin and Seven about it too…

You ended up dropping off into a light sleep after a while, but ended up being woke up by your phone going off repeatedly. Beep after beep, and it was getting _very_ annoying _very_ fast.

So… you opened the chatroom which was happening.

 

**_Yoosung:_ ** _No!!! Stop it!!! Get out of the messenger!!!_

**_Unknown:_ ** _Or **what** exactly, little boy?_

**_Unknown:_ ** _My deal here is with your leader and new party planner… They’re next in line to join paradise, after all._

**_You:_ ** _What the hell?! How did **you** get in here?! _

**_Unknown:_ ** _Hello. Did you like my gift for you and V in the messenger last night?_

**_Yoosung:_ ** _I don’t trust V at all, but even so… Don’t you dare do anything to either of them!!_

**_Yoosung:_ ** _If I knew where Rika’s apartment was, I’d be protecting you in a heartbeat!!_

**_You:_ ** _It wasn’t funny… Not even a gift… Just leave the RFA alone, you stupid hacker!_

**_Unknown: Do you want me to break into that apartment and break you for talking to me like that?_ **

**_-Unknown has left the chatroom-_ **

**_Yoosung:_ ** _Oh no… I’m going to get Seven now! Please, stay safe!!_

You were panicking as you stared at the chatroom then. The hacker had got in… And had just threatened you… Plus he seemed to be heavily implying that he was right outside the apartment.

Your breathing began to speed up then, and your heart was racing. Tears were welling up in your eyes, and sweat was beginning to form on your forehead. Soon enough, you had reached a point where you couldn’t even keep yourself stood up any longer. You were on the floor having a panic attack, and had almost no way of calming yourself down.

After who knows how long though… your head was hurting, and you were just completely exhausted. You could barely move yourself from where you were, so the best that you could do was watch what was happening in the chatroom after that intrusion from the hacker. It could basically be summarised as Yoosung panicking, and Seven, who had recently entered the chatroom, saying that he was going to increase the security levels of the messenger and the apartment before putting the apartment into lockdown.

Then the conversation topic turned to you. You were just about able to write a single message to give Seven permission to access the security cameras inside the apartment, and moments later, you noticed one in the corner of the room with a blinking red light. He said that he would keep an eye on you, and if the hacker even dared to do anything more, he would apparently contact you.

Yoosung said that he would always be there for you to call if you were scared and needed comforting, and so would the other RFA members.

It didn’t change the fact that you were absolutely scared for your life.

 

* * *

 

Cooking yourself something to eat wasn’t a good idea at the moment, and Seven said that he was scared of you even going near a knife after he witnessed a majority of your panic attack from earlier. With that, he bought some food for you to eat. You didn’t know _what_ he had got for you, but he said that he would personally deliver it with V just to check on how you were.

That meant that you were just waiting for them to get here. You were exchanging messages with Zen because of the reassuring words which he was giving you after the scare before, but knowing that you were actually going to be with people for the time being was even more of a reassurance.

You began to wonder what V’s voice sounded like after you got a phone call from Zen, where he had sang to you just to calm you down. Honestly, thinking that V had personally offered to protect you is what made you feel better more than anything.

After about thirty minutes after you had received the message from Seven, there was a knock at the apartment door. Seven had sent you a text about five minutes ago saying that he was almost there, so you stood up to open it.

Except, it wasn’t Seven and V on the other side of the door.

It was a stranger.

“Hello…” They whispered your name after that, and grabbed hold of your arm as soon as you took a step backwards out of fear. “I said that I would break you for talking oh so cruelly to me, so here I am.” You screamed as the door was kicked shut by the man, and he pulled your arm behind your back. You were too scared to fight back, so the most that you could do was begin to cry again. “Ugh, stop it with those stupid sounds…” His hand then moved to your throat, and you were pulled against him as he leaned in to your ear. “Now, let’s wait until those two arrive before I really do break you.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i hope you all enjoy this so far~ my life is chaotic af so who the heck knows when I'll next update! woo!


End file.
